


Where This Goes

by GreyKittyCat18



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKittyCat18/pseuds/GreyKittyCat18
Summary: Its the night before the great battle at the end of season three. Amaya is having problems sleeping and she runs into Janai who is having some problems of her own.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Where This Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction-Hope you enjoy!

It’s the night before the great battle. Those who can are sleeping. Amaya is feeling restless. She knows she should be getting her rest before the fight tomorrow but she can’t; so instead she’s decided to take a walk. So as not to disturb the drowsy sleepers, Amaya walks past all the tents to a rocky area that looks to be uninhabited.  


As she draws near a large boulder, she notices movement behind it. She springs to draw her sword, but stops when she recognizes the elf in front of her. This is not the strong war-like elf that Amaya has grown accustomed to. The elf Amaya sees before her is broken and weeping. Amaya turns to leave, but then turns back. She knows this grief; it’s the same one that she’s been dealing with for years. It’s the grief of losing your best friend, your confidant, your sister. With all of the commotion and rushing around, Janai had not had a time to fully process the death of the fire queen.  


Amaya knows that Janai will not want to be seen in this vulnerable state. But even more than that, she knows that she shouldn’t be alone either because by the looks of it she had been there awhile already. So, Amaya does the only thing she can think of. She steps out and points her sword at the mourning elf. It was a move to piss her off, and it worked. Janai grabbed her fire sword from beside her and stood to faceoff with Amaya.  


Amaya waited for Janai to collect herself and let her start the duel. Janai had realized what Amaya was trying to do and she accepted it. She lunged forward and her strike was blocked by Amaya’s shield. Amaya made a quick counter and her sword skidded off of Janai’s shoulder-plate. Janai smiled because she was glad that Amaya was not pulling her punches in an attempt to placate her. They were both great warriors and were pretty evenly matched.  


They dueled for a while until they were both breathless and sporting a few minor cuts each. At some point during their battle, they had started having fun. As they stood stooped over catching their breathes, they smiled at each other. Janai asked Amaya if she wanted to come back to her tent for some refreshments. Amaya nodded her assent. They turned and to Amaya’s surprise they did not start walking back to the camp at the base of the mountain. Instead, Janai lead her to a tent brilliantly concealed not far from where they were standing.  


Inside, they removed their outer armor in an attempt to cool down and they sat on the pallet on the floor. Janai retrieved her water canteen and handed it to Amaya. As Amaya drank, Janai could not keep herself from watching a drop of water slowly make its way down Amaya’s chin, down her neck, and down into the crease between Amaya’s breasts. She did not know when or how it happened, but she had become increasing attracted to her prisoner. She forced her eyes up away from Amaya’s chest only to see that Amaya was staring straight at her with a cocky smile and her eyebrows raised in question.  


Amaya knew that kind of look. It may have been awhile since it had been directed at her, but she recognized pure lust when she saw it. She felt it too. How could she not with that beautiful, strong, and brilliant woman before her.  


Once Janai’s eyes locked on to hers, Amaya saw Janai’s cheeks pink up before she quickly turned away. Amaya handed the canteen back and Janai took a drink. After that they stared at each other a little awkwardly. _Fuck it,_ thought Amaya, _we may all die tomorrow anyway._ She leaned forward and kissed Janai softly. When she didn’t respond right away, Amaya kissed her a little more passionately.  


Janai was a bit surprised at first, but once Amaya turned up the heat a little it was like a switch had been turned on. Janai knew what she wanted and she was going to have it. She pulled Amaya closer and kissed her wholeheartedly. Their hands began to explore, and hastily they removed each other’s shirts. Not stopping there, they quickly discarded their bras. Only after their chests were bare did they start to slow down in an attempt to prolong their pleasure.  


Amaya bent down and took Janai’s left nipple into her mouth. It was surprisingly warm, but then again so was the rest of the fire elf’s body. Amaya circled the nipple with her tongue as she softly kneaded the other one with her fingers. Amaya kept playing with the nipples until she felt Janai moan beneath her.  


Janai drew Amaya back up from her boobs and kissed her. Amaya loved the way her breasts felt as they rubbed against Janai’s. As they were kissing, Janai let her hands wonder down until they were cupping Amaya’s ass.  


In one swift move, Janai flipped Amaya so that the smaller woman was now on bottom. Janai slowly made her way down Amaya’s stomach, kissing her as she went. Once she made it all the way down, she slowly unbuttoned Amaya’s pants and pulled them off of her. Then she placed a sweet kiss on the freshly exposed cotton. Amaya couldn’t keep a shudder from running through her body. She couldn’t take it much longer. She needed Janai to start touching her.  


Janai slowly pulled Amaya’s underwear down her legs until they were off. Janai could see how ready Amaya was. She wasted no time, and dove right in. She took Amaya’s clit into her mouth and gently sucked on it before circling it with her tongue. She didn’t need to understand what Amaya was signing to know that she was experiencing exquisite pleasure and that she wanted more. Janai inserted one of her fingers into Amaya. Amaya moaned in ecstasy; she was nearly there. Janai inserted another finger while still playing with Amaya’s clit. As Janai started pumping her two fingers into Amaya, Amaya’s body tensed up and she moaned loudly as she came.  


Once Amaya stopped convulsing in pleasure, Janai withdrew her fingers and came back up to kiss Amaya. Amaya mouthed the word “wow,” and Janai laughed. “Yes, I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Janai replied. “But we’re not done yet.”  


Janai stood and stripped off her pants and underwear. Amaya stared in amazement at the beautiful woman before her. She extended her hand to Janai and pulled her back down onto the pallet where they once again started kissing.  


Amaya ran her hands down Janai’s body. As she encountered the numerous scares on the elf, she gently traced them with her figure. It was hard to believe that this ruthless war-torn woman could be so soft and inviting.  


Amaya rolled so that she was now on top, with one of her knees placed between Janai’s legs. As they continued to kiss, Amaya started moving her leg in a way as to create friction in Janai’s sensitive region. Amaya felt the vibration as Janai moaned; the pressure was rapidly building.  


Amaya smiled and shook her head “no” as she removed her leg from between Janai’s legs. _Not Yet,_ she thought. Before Janai had a chance to complain, Amaya was back on top of her except this time she had placed herself in a scissoring position.  


Amaya arched her back and brought her pelvis forward, grinding their clitorises together. They began moving together, picking up speed. Neither of them could stop the sounds coming from their mouths. They moved until neither of them could last any longer and they both orgasmed at the same time.  


Amaya rolled off and came to rest beside Janai. The elf wrapped her arms around the gorgeous human and kissed her one last time on the cheek before drifting off to sleep. Not long after, Amaya felt herself falling asleep too. They would need their rest before the great battle tomorrow. The last thing Amaya thought before closing her eyes was, _I really hope we don’t die tomorrow because I’d love to see where this goes…._


End file.
